Fuck Malia, It's you I Love
by Queen B.96
Summary: La soirée s'annonce parfaite pour Lydia Martin vus qu'après 11 ans, elle s'apprête à révéler ses sentiments à Stiles. Comment va t-elle réagir quand elle ouvrira la porte et tombera sur Stiles et Malia entrain de flirter ensemble dans une salle du lycée. Est ce la fin de Stydia ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris mais avec le bac et tout les trucs. Bon ba je vous propose mon troisième One Shot sur Stydia cette fois, qui s'inspire de la fameuse photo de Stiles et sois disant Malia entrain de s'embrasser ****( grrrrr... )**

**Summary : La soirée s'annonce parfaite pour Lydia Martin vus qu'elle s'apprête à révéler ses sentiments à Stiles. Comment va t-elle réagir quand elle ouvrira la porte et tombera sur Stiles et Malia entrain de flirter ensemble dans une salle du lycée.**

_Un soir chez Lydia..._

Lydia Martin était sorti avec un tas de mecs. Sa relation qu'on pouvait appeler la plus sérieuse rester bien sûr celle avec Jackson. Pourtant jamais Lydia n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si rayonnante et si amoureuse. Ouais Lydia Martin était amoureuse de Stiles Stilinski. Elle voulait qu'une chose qu'il le sache, non que le monde entier le sache. Elle voulait qu'il le sache ce soir. Malheureusement il travaillait tard au lycée sur des recherches en profondeur pour le problème de Derek. Pourtant elle avait besoin de lui dire car il avait attendu trop longtemps, il méritait la vérité.

Elle sortit donc de son lit et ouvris son armoire à vêtements. Elle choisis méthodiquement la plus belle de toute ses belles tenues et l'enfila. Elle remonta ses cheveux blonds vénitien en chignon en laissant quelques mèches dépasser sur les côtés. Elle mit son beau gloss fraise en sachant que c'était celui qu'elle portait le jour où elle l'a embrassé. En repensant à ce qu'elle a dit après, elle se sentait vraiment débile. Elle mit ses ballerines, pris sa veste, son sac et ses clefs et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit et alla jusqu'à sa voiture discrètement de façon à ne pas réveiller sa mère, alors que son cœur battait tellement fort que Mme Martin l'avait surement entendu.

_Au lycée..._

Arrivée devant la grande citée scolaire nommée lycée. Lydia fut prise de panique, elle avait le sentiment qu'en haut dans cette salle allumée Stiles ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cette boule au ventre la déstabilisa. Elle envisagea de retourner chez elle et attendre demain. Mais la main sur la clef elle ne la tourna pas, Stiles avait attendu depuis le CP ce jour là, ça devait être ce soir. Elle respira un bon coup et sorti de la voiture. Elle marchait vers la porte principale en essayant de trouver le courage de ne pas se décourager. Elle prit une pince dans son sac et ouvrit la porte. Elle souriait fière d'elle et courra dans les escaliers.

Arrivé en haut et devant la seule salle allumée elle entendit comme des gémissements et des rires. Stiles n'était pas tout seul, c'était sa plus grande peur. Il était avec une fille mais qui ? Ça Miss Martin allait le découvrir tout de suite. Elle mit la main sur la poignet et l'ouvrit. Soudain tous ses espoirs et tout son amour été brisé. Elle vit Stiles embrasser Malia Tate. Il relâcha les lèvres de Malia pour affronter une Lydia brisée. Il se sentit à la fois embarrassé mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lydia était là. Lydia, Lydia, la pauvre blonde sentait des larmes coulées de ses joues. Elle ferma la porte et couru dans les couloir blessée. Stiles savait qu'il avait blessé Lydia, il ignorait pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça ou préférait ne pas s'imaginer le meilleur. Il lui couru après et la vis effondrée sur le sol en larmes contre des casiers. Elle ne pleurait pas à cause de Stiles, mais principalement à cause d'elle. Elle avait réagi trop tard, elle avait réalisé ses sentiments trop tard. Elle s'en voulait parce que Stiles était passé à autre chose. Il avait agis normalement et naturellement alors qu'elle avait agis comme une gamine.

" Lydia... " commença t-il

" Non t'excuse pas. C'est à moi de parler " le coupa t-elle

Stiles se tut pour la laisser parler. Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture pour parler alors il la laissa s'exprimer. Il ignorait la raison de sa présence mais il avait bien envie de savoir. Il pensait à des trucs bateaux comme ' elle a oublié un bouquin ' ou ' elle voulait le voir pour un truc sur Derek ', mais la vraie raison ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Lydia prit son courage à deux mains et révéla la vérité qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

" Stiles t'es le mec le plus con et maladroit que je connaisse. Mais avec toi je me suis jamais autant éclatée, j'ai jamais osé m'amuser et m'ouvrir autant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es mon meilleur ami Stiles et t'avoir comme ami est quelque chose que j'aurais aimé avoir depuis le CP mais j'étais trop aveugle et trop naïve pour voir à quel point tu étais formidable. Et ce soir j'ai était trop naïve pour avoir crus que tu m'attendrais pour toujours. J'aurais dut le dire depuis longtemps mais je t'aime Stiles. Je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi. Et je te supplie de rester toi même peut importe avec qui tu es. " lui révéla t-elle

Lydia se sentait libérée d'un poids sur son cœur et repartis sur ses pas. A ce moment précis il crus que le monde allait s'arrêter de tourner et qu'il ne resterait qu'elle et lui. C'était le moment attendu depuis 11 années et il la regardait partir. Il pouvait pas car il l'aimait beaucoup trop. Si elle était éperdument amoureuse lui, lui il l'était irrémédiablement. Il couru après l'amour de sa vie et l'attrapa par le poignet. Il la retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle fut surprise et recula à leur plus grand désarroi. Elle comprenait plus rien et était d'ailleurs très confuse sur ce baiser si agréable et doux.

" Humm... Malia... ? " demanda t-elle

Stiles la regarda tendrement en lui caressant sa joue rose et encore humide à cause des larmes. Il savait exactement quoi répondre à sa remarque. Il l'avait toujours su.

" J'en ai rien à cirer de Miss Tate, c'est toi que j'aime Lydia " lui répondit il

Elle afficha un grand sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle voulait faire passer dans ce baiser 11 années de sentiments bêtement cachés.


	2. Prochaine Histoire

**Je vais écrire ma première longue et vraie histoire de Stydia. Ca va s'appeler ****_Boy Friend._********Je la publierais après mon bac. Voici juste en attendant un petit résumé et c'est inspiré de faits réels**

**Stiles et Lydia sont amis depuis 2 ans. Ils sont proches et entretienne un lien fort. Ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais l'ignore eux même. Stiles est lasser d'être célibataire et décide de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre recommandé par son ami Scott. Il suit son conseil, rencontre une fille nommée Malia. Ils sortent ensemble mais au bout de 5 mois Stiles commence à se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Lydia...**


End file.
